Fire and Ice
by SleepyWolf2365
Summary: Nemesis's revival is approaching and the Winter Legendary Blader of the Four Seasons has been found, by Kenta, and her name is Asami Katsu. Kenta is still trying to get Ryuga to join Gingka and the rest but what happens when Kenta tries playing matchmaker with Ryuga during such a trying time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first story in a few years but I recently just finished watching Metal Fury and I couldn't wait to start writing a story for it.**

 **I made an OC for this, hopefully I can translate my ideas for this story properly but lets see where it goes! Ryuga is my all time favorite character and I plan to keep true to his real character.**

 **Lets go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any characters except my own!**

* * *

The whole room went silent. They couldn't believe it. It seemed so obvious now, but thanks to Kenta the last legendary blader of the four seasons has been discovered; the blader of the winter season.

"I see now!" Madoka pulled out her tiny laptop and started typing furiously. "It's so obvious! We were looking for the wrong person the whole time! I forgot to look for bladers with winter constellation beys. We all wanted Masamune to be a legendary blader so badly that we forgot to consider people we don't know as well!" the beyblade mechanic showed her computer screen to everyone else in the room. "The Legendary Blader of the winter season is, Asami Kentsu with her beyblade Arctic Wolf!" Her laptop screen popped up with information of Asami and Wolf.

Tsubasa scratched his silver head of hair and chuckled sheepishly. "You would think with the name 'Arctic Wolf' we would know she's the last legendary blader of the four seasons."

Kenta, Gingka, Madoka, Hikaru, Benkei, and Hikaru all started laughing.

"Hey Kenta," Gingka started off slowly and cocked his head to the side. "How did you find her anyway?"

The rest of the group was still unaware of the fact that Kenta had started traveling with Ryuga and he knew that he had to give up his whereabouts now. But how would everyone take it? Ryuga is a person feared by pretty much everyone in the world, so the thought of Kenta jeopardizing his safety to follow the Dragon Emperor seemed absurd.

Kenta hung his head low and sighed. "Ok everyone, you can't get mad at me ok? I-I was trying to help out the group and become a better blader! This was the only way I could help out!"

Gingka's fiery red eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Kenta," he said softly, "what are you talking about? How could we ever be mad at you?"

"Because, because," the small green haired boy took a deep breath. "I've been traveling with Ryuga! I found Asami during my travels with him!" Kenta shut his eyes and braced himself.

"Ryuga?!" Tsubasa yelled and stumbled backwards with wide and serious eyes. "Kenta don't you know how _dangerous_ that guy is?!"

Hikaru started shaking and fell back into her chair. "That guy is unpredictable Kenta. He possesses so much power, he could hurt you in a split second!"

"But he didn't! And he won't!" Kenta felt like he should defend his newest friend but he also knew his friends were talking out of past experiences. But they didn't know Ryuga like he does. "Look, I know where you guys are coming from but you don't know Ryuga like I do. He hasn't banned me from traveling with him and I'm still me aren't I? I've improved _so much_ from my travels with him. He's not as cold hearted as you think!"

"How would you know?" Tsubasa asked coldly. "Don't you remember Battle Bladers?"

A tiny growl erupted from the small kid and turned to Tsubasa. "He helped you overcome the dark power remember? He helped us in the final stage of the World Championships by defeating Jack! He also saved my life during our travels together! No one knows Ryuga like I do!" Kenta's eyes started glowing and an aura of fire started glowing around him with every word that came to Ryuga's defense.

Gingka reached out to his long time friend and rested his gloved hands on the young blader's shoulders. "Woa Kenta! Take it easy! We believe you pal, don't worry. No one could understand Ryuga as much as you can because you've actually spent time with the guy." His eyes softened. The aura vanished and Kenta visibly relaxed. "Everyone's just skeptical that's all."

"Now where can we find Asami?" Yuki piped up for the first time. "We need her aid so we can stop the revival of Nemesis together!"

"She's with Ryuga."

Everyone in the room became even more confused. "What?! Why?!" Madoka asked for everyone.

Kenta rubbed his neck and chuckled sheepishly. "Uh well you see, I'm trying to get them together. They're a perfect match for each other, trust me!"

"Kenta," Tsubasa rubbed his temples and groaned. "This isn't the time to be playing Cupid you know. The future of beyblade is at stake here!"

"Awww no way!" Madoka had heart eyes on and nearly sprang out of her chair. She loved romance and fairy tales and perfect story book endings so this was right up her alley. She secretly believed in soulmates and that everyone had their perfect match out there somewhere. "Kenta that's the cutest thing! How are you going to do it?! Can I help?"

Kenta started panicking and waved his hands in the air. "Ah Madoka no! Believe me, I wish you could but Ryuga is stubborn as a rock and likes being alone so a lot of people can't get involved you know?"

"You're waisting your time." a cool voice stated. "Ryuga isn't capable of loving anything or anyone else other than beyblade. His heart is taken by L Drago and becoming the best."

Kenta's body recoiled slightly from the statement and turned his gaze to Hikaru. "Hikaru! How could you say that?"

The former blader sighed and her hands clenched into fists on her lap under the table. "I'm sorry Kenta but that's the truth. The fact is, is that Ryuga is a cold hearted and power hungry person. Ryuga would never drop anything in his life for some girl."

The fire aura started to faintly glow and Kenta's jaw clenched. "Oh yeah? Well I'll prove you wrong! I will get Asami and Ryuga together and they'll be happy together!"

Gingka watched one of his best friends transform right in front of his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what Kenta has gone through with Ryuga to change this drastically. Kenta was still the same kind hearted person he first met years ago but it was obvious that the young green haired boy also became extremely tough and determined and sort of, wild. Gingka couldn't help but be proud of him.

The Pegasus blader calmly rose to his feet and took control of the situation before it got worse. Gingko looked down and closed his eyes. "Hey guys thats enough. Look, if Kenta wants to play match maker that's his choice. But the fact of the matter still is, is that we need Asami's strength in order to stop the revival of Nemesis." He looked over at Kenta and smiled. "I have full faith in Kenta to bring the powers of both Ryuga and Asami to us. For now, we still need to find the last solar system legendary blader ok?"

Kenta beamed and started smiling. "Gingka, everyone, I will not let you down! I promise!"

Gingka nodded. "Good luck Kenta. I will see you again soon my friend."

Kenta knew the hard challenges that laid ahead of him but he had faith. One way or another, they would all put a stop to Nemesis once and for all. And help Ryuga fall in love too. That was certain.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think please! My writing will get better once I get into the flow of this.**

 **Read and review thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I've been having a lot of fun writing this so hopefully people will read it and like it as much as me!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any characters except my own!**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day out, there were no clouds in the sky or bad weather on the horizon. Asami rested against a tree in the forest she was currently traveling through and took a deep breath of the warm fresh air. She felt most at peace by herself and didn't need anyone's help to get by. The wolf blader has been traveling by herself for as log as she can remember so she was used to the day to day lifestyle of a nomad.

The long haired golden brunette with tan skin sat up abruptly and turned to the direction she heard the rustling in the bushes. She smirked to herself and calmly stated, "Hey look buddy, I know you're there. Just come out and challenge me already."

The intruder jumped out from the bushes and held up his bey in its launcher. "It looks like you were waiting for someone to come and rob you clean!" The guy laughed. "Look, if I win I take everything you have! Got it?"

Asami got up and got ready for the battle. She wore white sneakers, black skinny jeans with a brown belt for her launcher, a generic white t shirt, with a light blue short sleeved jacket. "I carry nothing on me but my bey and launcher so I'm sorry to disappoint!" She grinned and held her launcher steadily. "You wouldn't win anyway but cute threat."

"What did you say?! Gr," the robber growled and smirked. "Thats tough talk for a girl! Three!"

"Two! One! Let it rip!" They launched their beys and an instant explosion occurred.

The challenger shielded his face with his right arm and in another moment he was sent flying backwards into the trees with his bey.

Asami laughed and caught her own bey with her right hand. "Never underestimate a girl chump! Now, time to find that tournament that I heard was all the rage. I heard you can win salt or something." She laughed again while saying, "Who would ever want that?"

She started walking through the forest to the clearing and started making her way to the desert like tournament. In the town of Mohinjo, the annual Swirling Dust festival was currently being held. It's been said to last two days and be full of fun events with good food, friends, family, and romance.

Upon arriving in the town, during the sunset hours, the sight nearly made the young girl breathless. There were people absolutely everywhere. Various carnival-like stands were set up in the streets and bright colorful decorations were hung. Children played games and battled in the streets while the adults had their own fun. Asami walked through the festival and had her share of fun battles with young bladers along with trying some really good food.

After having her full share of the celebration on the first day, she returned to the hills of the forest to retire for the night and rest before the tournament the following day. Asami made her way through the woods and stopped for a moment when she saw something. In the distance, a dim orange light shone faintly through the thicket and her body relaxed. It was just a campfire.

Asami chuckled to herself and figured she would find out who the person was at least. It's not often that anyone else camps in the same area as her, or let alone at all really. Few bladers took up the nomadic lifestyle but the few that do are some of the strongest in the world no doubt. She had to be cautious.

Like a lone wolf stalking their prey, Asami crept closer and circled around the area to try and observe her target. In an instant, a red fire flame shot towards her unexpectedly and caused her to quickly crouch to her knees to avoid the attack.

"Ah!" Asami yelped in surprise and turned her head up to the source of the assault. "What the hell?" Standing before her stood a tall white haired figure who easily caught his bey. "Who are you pal?"

The guy was a sight to behold. He wore leather pants with a matching plain sleeveless black Asain looking top, with small gold details, that showed off his muscular arms, heavy brown boots, a generic brown belt with a second hooked on brown belt that held his launcher, a golden dragon like cast on his left forearm, and complete with a white coat that also had gold details but instead of wearing it he had it draped around his neck and shoulders so it acted like a cape. His face was beautiful as well. The stranger had tan skin, due to constant exposure of the sun, gold eyes, a strong jawline, a small pointed chin and nose, and a gold dragon like headband that was set on his forehead. In all honesty the headband would've looked strange on anyone else other than him. His hair stood up stiffly but was messy at the same time and was a snow white color with a red streak on the left side.

"Tch," he growled and gave her the coldest and most threatening stare Asami has ever seen in her entire life and recoiled slightly away from him; it was so animal like. He smirked and wordlessly turned back around and retreated to his fire.

The brown haired beauty was amazed. Who was this guy? He acted so tough and intimidating but she was sure it was just an act he had to scare people away. The guy was obviously a blader but Asami was sure she could beat him two seconds flat with the first blow.

The Wolf blader stood up and dusted herself off before following the mysterious guy to his campfire. "You can't scare me away that easily pal." She chuckled and looked at him.

He was now sitting cross legged next to the fire with his back to her and started eating the foods he gathered from the forest. "Get out of here." His voice was deep and rough with an edge. It sounded weird but powerful at the same time; she liked it.

Asami took this as a challenge and smirked to herself. "We both know that's not happening anytime soon." She walked over and sat on the other side of the fire and faced him. "You still never told me your name pal." His eyes remained closed as he continued eating his pears. "So I guess you're not one for talking? Why'd you attack me with your bey then?"

"You're not very good at hunting or being quiet in general. Obviously, since you can't stop talking." He finished his pear and tossed it over his shoulders into the bushes ten feet behind him, with his eyes still closed. He picked another one and continued eating.

She frowned. "You don't know the first thing about me pal. Don't act like you're so tough and almighty, you just got lucky that time." She could've swore the guy rolled his eyes even with them still closed. "Hey do you ever open your eyes?" In an instant the guy opened his eyes and looked at her. His gaze was so piercing and uncomfortable she wished she never said anything. Asami squirmed slightly but starred right back.

"Get out of here. My gaze alone will tare you to shreds." He stated harshly and went back to finishing his food with closed eyes.

"But it hasn't. I'm still here and, unfortunately for you, I'm not going anywhere else for the night." She grinned. "So, your name? What's your beyblade?"

The white haired stranger scoffed and threw his remaining trash behind him to the bushes. "This isn't story time around the campfire."

She ignored his rude remarks and continued on. "My name's Asami Katsu and this is my bey," she took Arctic Wolf out and held it around the fire so he could see. "Arctic Wolf."

He still didn't look at her. "Don't care. This isn't preschool show and tell."

This guy was really getting on her nerves. How could someone be this rude? Asami frowned slightly and took a deep breath to calm herself. "My dad actually built this beyblade for me when I was little and I had it ever since." She looked into the fire and continued. "It's custom made and everything. There's not another bey like this out in the entire universe." Her face tightened in slight confusion and looked at her beyblade. "But around three weeks ago something happened. I was training in the mountains when all of a sudden a bright light fell out of the sky and went into Wolf and she transformed right in front of my eyes; it was beautiful."

The guy's eyes shot open instantly and looked at the girl across the fire. "A bright light you say? From the sky?"

She nodded and laughed humorlessly. "Crazy, I know. But I swear it's true! And from that light I've gained unimaginable power. I've been trying to master this new power but theres something I'm still not completely controlling yet."

"Unimaginable power huh?" The stranger questioned with his eyes slightly wide. "So you're one of them then. A legendary blader they call it."

Asami was surprised the guy knew what he was talking about. She figured he would be the last person on earth to know of this phenomenon. "Legendary blader? What's that?"

"I told you, this isn't story time around the campfire." He smirked and leaned his hand on his knee. "But in time I will take that power from you and make it my own. That is, if you're telling the truth."

"Is that a threat?" Now it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Oh please!" She swatted away his threat like it was an annoying pest. "I would like to see you try."

The guy grinned and a mechanical laughter rose from his chest. "Trust me, you wouldn't. You don't know anything about me and what I'm capable of."

"Don't give me that! That's what I've been trying to do for the last twenty minutes!"

"And you will never know anything about me so give it up." He placed more sticks into the fire and poked the flames around for a bit.

The girl grinned. "I hope you know that I take these things as a challenge. I'll find something out about you one way or another."

"That was also obvious to me when you came and sat down after I told you to go away."

Asami was silent for a minute and watched him. "You know, you're a real observant guy."

"Tch," he scoffed and threw a dead leaf into the fire. "Whatever." He turned his back to her and laid down on his side with his jacket acting as a blanket.

She sighed and took it as a cue that their conversation was over and got into a comfortable position herself. This guy was a tough nut to crack, no doubt. He was rude, mysterious, good looking but acted in such an animalistic way. No matter, he was just some weird guy camping out in the woods. She had to focus on the tournament tomorrow so she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took forever for me to write a new chapter. June was incredibly busy and I couldn't find time to write but this chapter is actually the longest one I've ever written so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any characters except my own!**

* * *

Asami opened her eyes slowly and curled up slightly in her jacket to warm herself up. The morning sunshine shone brightly in the morning sky without a trace of clouds. The air was brisk, as to be expected in the early hours of the day.

The Wolf blader's eyes shot open immediately when she remembered the night before. She could remember the handsome stranger like a faint memory. Did he actually exist, or was everything all in her head? Well the guy was rude as can be and arrogant, no doubt. And intimidating.

She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes as her caramel waves draped over her back messily. Asmai hesitantly looked over to where the weird guy slept last night by the fire and sighed when she found the spot empty. What a surprise. It was like he never existed. Whoever that guy was, he was no joke.

No matter, she told herself, he was just some serious guy that camps in the woods. She's seen crazier things.

Asami got up and stretched the drowsiness away. The tournament started in a few hours so she started walking towards a nearby stream to get cleaned up and fix her appearance. The young beauty took pride her appearance and knew she wasn't exactly the epitome of beauty, but she could at least try right?

She came up to the stream and nearly froze in complete and udder surprise. She couldn't believe what her eyes saw! Her body tensed and her heart raced as she saw the stranger from the night before completely shirtless, sitting on a boulder next to the stream washing his white coat and black sleeveless shirt in the crystal clear water.

The guy was tan and muscular from the extreme lifestyle he lived, just like her. Her breathing became hitched and her cheeks flushed slightly from the view. Sure she's seen shirtless guys before, but something about seeing this guy shirtless seemed to be an extremely vulnerable moment. He didn't have his white coat to shield himself away from people and his torso was exposed. It was like she was watching him speak his most deepest thoughts aloud to himself.

"Still following me huh?" the guy called out loud enough for his voice to echo slightly. "I thought I told you to go away yesterday." His voice boomed and had a slight edge to it.

"I-I," she stammered in surprise and took a step forward and slipped in the muddy bank right into the shallow stream. "Hey, I was never following you." She pushed her wet hair out of her eyes with a dirty hand and looked up at the guy.

The stranger looked down at her and gave out a booming laugh. "Now that statement is almost as ridiculous as you look right now. I could hear you from a mile away." His voice became colder as he continued, "I've never heard of a wolf being so clumsy."

Asami winced at his words and shot back, "Back off! This hasn't been the best week you know?"

"Tch," the guy picked up his clothes and wrung the excess water out. "Whatever. Only the weak make excuses." He draped the clothing over his shoulder and climbed up the river bank and disappeared into the woods.

The young girl growled sharply and smacked the water away from her. "What a damn _jerk_ that guy is! Oooo what I wouldn't give to crush him in a bey battle!" She clenched her hand into a fist so tightly that her hand began to shake. "He gets me so angry with his bad attitude. How dare he call me weak!"

Asami sighed and went to the deeper part of the river to clean herself up before the tournament. Later on that day, Asami easily made it through the rounds without even needing to put up a hint of a fight. And to say that the people were surprised was an understatement.

"Can anyone believe the massive amount of strength this one girl possesses?" the dj announced. "Its absolutely incredible! Now for a real showdown! Between the two semi finalists of Block A!"

Asami held up her bey ready for the battle and looked at her opponent, a small figure completely covered head to toe in a brown hat and coat. The blader held up his bey silently and got ready to battle.

"Here we go everyone! Three! Two! One! Let it rip!" Everyone yelled and the battle begun.

"I don't know who you are but that doesn't matter! I'll crush you!" Asami yelled and sliced the air with her hand. "Go Arctic Wolf!"

Wolf charged at their opponent and started attacking the beyblade head on. Each attack sent powerful winds and smoke everywhere and it blew the hat and coat off of the small person.

"Ah! No! My cover!" The young green haired boy yelled as he tried jumping to retrieve his disguise but it was no use.

"What? A kid? The other semi finalist is a kid?" Asami asked surprised and she smiled. "Hey you're pretty tough kid, whats your name?"

"Huh?" the green haired kid turned around quickly and faced Asami. "My name is Kenta and I'm on a unique mission and I have a special goal! I will not let you stand in the way of me facing Ryuga in the final battle!"

"Ryuga?" Asami's eyes became wider and gasped. "You mean the guy that tried taking over the world years ago? And the guy who came into the final battles of the World Championship with amazing strength? He's a legend. I remember hearing his battles on the radio when I was traveling." She held her hand out in front of her. "I must battle him in the final!"

"Grr you don't understand! I need Ryuga's strength to save the world!" He held his hand out. "Go Sagittario! Special move, Flame Claw!"

The orange bey retreated to the edge of the stadium and raced back down set ablaze with the tiny claws on its spintrack out. The bey charged towards Wolf and Kenta started yelling for full power.

An aura of blue fire started glowing due to Asami's bey spirit being ignited. "Kenta, this is a nice effort you're putting up but it's not enough. Me and Wolf plan to be the best in the world, so we can't be defeated like this. Go Arctic Wolf!" Asami yelled.

The two beys hit head on, with a clash of Sagittario's orange fire with its special move and Wolf's heated blue bey spirit, and caused a huge explosion. Kenta screamed and flew backwards towards his hat and coat and Sagittario landed, with a clink, right next to him.

"And the winner is Asami with her beyblade Arctic Wolf! What an incredible display of power that was!" the DJ yelled and the small arena erupted into cheer.

Kenta winced slightly sitting up. "What…what incredible power. She's a legendary blader for sure." He looked over to her. "Asami! You're one of the legendary bladers! I'm sure of it!"

"Huh?" Asami caught Wolf and stared at the kid. "A legendary blader? You know, you're the second person to tell me that! Some weird guy in the woods told me that last night!"

Before Kenta could respond, huge bolts of red lighting struck the ground while the thunder echoed throughout the open aired arena. The ground shook and the audience yelped while shielding their face from the bright light. In an instant, the white haired stranger appeared in the spot that Kenta held during his battle with Asami.

"Ryuga!" Kenta yelled to him but Ryuga didn't acknowledge him at all. The Dragon Emperor stood tall and still and had his intense gaze set on the Arctic Wolf blader.

"Ahhhh!" the dj screamed with both fear and admiration. "Its Ryuga everyone! Who would've ever thought that the almighty Ryuga would pay a visit here to this tiny little tournament?"

Asami gasped and gritted her teeth. "Grrr it's you! The jerk from the woods! So your name is Ryuga? The one and only greatly feared Dragon Emperor?"

Ryuga's blank expression turned into amusement. "Ha! Flattery will get you no where."

"Status changes nothing!" Asami held up her launcher. "I finally get the chance to crush you after how you've treated me!"

The Dragon Emperor chuckled and took L Drago out of his golden armband cast. "Don't act like you're so special. I treat everyone how they should be treated, like they're second rate!" He held up his bey in his launcher and his smug smirk broke out into a huge grin. "The power of the star fragment that you possess will be mine!"

"I'd like to see you try pal!"

The dj started the countdown and everyone joined in. "Three, two, one, let it rip!"

Ryuga and Asami launched their beyblades into the stadium and both attacked the other head on.

"Heh," Asami bowed her head slightly and her hair blew around from the wind. "You do have incredible power. I can feel it!" She held her hand out. "No matter! I will defeat you! Arctic Wolf!" Wolf quickened its speed and started attacking L Drago much quicker.

"Do you really think that would defeat me?" Ryuga asked with a bored tone. "You're attacks are as weak as your taunts. I don't believe for a second that you really are a legendary blader."

"What's with this legendary blader crap? Look buddy, I have no idea what you're talking about and no one is willing to explain to me what that is, so give it a rest!" Asami and Wolf started glowing with a blue flame aura and the white wolf bit beast rose from its beyblade. "I don't have time for this to be a stamina battle! Go Arctic Wolf! Northern Light strike!" Within an instant the brightly colorful northern lights appeared over the bey stadium and the white wolf howled to the sky. The beautiful wolf started charging full speed towards L Drago and pounced onto it with its claws and fangs ready to strike.

Ryuga's eyes widened with surprise when the wolf pinned the huge red dragon to the side of the stadium and repeatedly clawed at L Drago's face. With one hit after the other, L Drago roared in pain and slammed into the stadium side. Ryuga growled sharply and clenched his fists. "Grrr why you little! L Drago!" L Drago switched modes so the red rubber on its fusion wheel was exposed. The mighty red dragon roared and blew Wolf back with its fire breath. L Drago rose and flew into the air and shot fireballs at Wolf.

"Ah Wolf! Go!" Asami screamed and shielded her face with her forearm. Wolf got hit with one fireball but quickly outran and dodged the others.

The Dragon Emperor grinned wickedly and taunted, "What? Can't take the heat pup?"

Asami looked at Ryuga and L Drago and watched as they both were surrounded by a red fire aura. Both of them were oozing with power, it was intimidating. It was true, she wasn't a fan of the harsh flames that spewed from L Drago, but she had an upper hand. "You're right, I can't take the heat," she smirked. "So I'll just put them out with the coldness from the arctic!"

"Say what?" Ryuga questioned with his eyebrows raised.

The female blader looked down with her eyes closed and grinned. "After living on my own for so long, I've learned to deal with things myself and I've become strong because of it." She opened her eyes and locked her gaze with Ryuga's. "Beyblade is my life and I put everything on the line to be the best I can be in my battles." Asami's bey spirit ignited and she started glowing from the blue fire while Wolf started circling the stadium faster and faster. "I will defeat everyone so I can be the strongest blader in the world! Go Arctic Wolf! Show the power of the wilderness and snuff out the flames of Hades! Special move: Lone Wolf Supreme Blizzard!"

The Wolf beyblade circled the stadium at an incredible speed with an icy blue fire and made a fire tunnel. The powerful chill extinguished L Drago's flames and Wolf smashed head on into the Dragon and sent him flying into the sky.

"Yes Wolf! Send him flying!"

"You think that would finish me?! You don't know who you're dealing with!" Ryuga roared and started glowing even brighter with the bright red flames. "I am the Dragon Emperor! My flames will burn anything to a crisp! Fire will always melt ice!" L Drago switched to the blue rubber on its fusion wheel and soared high into the sky. "The power you possess will be mine!" Ryuga tensed his muscles and held his arms above his head. "Dragon Emperor, Supreme Flight!" A massive swirling fire tunnel surrounded the Dragon as it charged straight into Wolf and smashed it into the bey stadium.

Asami fell to her knees and her body began to shake. "Ahhhh," she screamed in pain. "What, what are you doing to- to me?"

Ryuga stretched out a hand as he began to growl loudly. His face was dark and his eyes were red and his voice got much deeper than usual. It was like he became a different person. "All of that power you possess will be mine!" He began to glow brighter and brighter as he fed off of Asami and his laughter boomed throughout the stadium. "Yes! Give it to me!"

"No Ryuga stop!" a young voice shrieked. All eyes looked to where the voice came from and it was no other then Kenta racing towards Ryuga. Kenta dove towards him and latched onto Ryuga's thigh with his arms and squeezed it. "You can't do this!"

"Huh?" The Dragon Emperor immediately stopped glowing and looked down at the annoying pest that got in his way. "Get off!" Ryuga growled and shoved Kenta off of him roughly.

"Ah! Ryuga!" The young green haired kid shielded himself with his arm and looked up at Ryuga. "I won't allow you to steal her power! We need all of the power we can get to stop Nemesis and save the world. You and Asami both must lend your strength to Gingka and the others!"

"N-nemesis?" Asami slowly regained her balance and stood up. Her voice was strained as she asked, "Kenta what are you talking about?"

"Asami!" Kenta looked over at her and stood up. "My friend Gingka is also a legendary blader like you and Ryuga. There are ten legendary bladers in total. One blader is in the hands of the enemy, the person who will control the black sun that can destroy the world: Nemesis. And the nine others are the bladers chosen by the star fragment, who's duty it is to all band together to stop the revival of Nemesis and save the world!" Kenta's eyes filled with plea. "Asami and Ryuga, as two bladers with a part of the star fragment within your beys, you both must lend your power and help Gingka and the others save the world! I beg of you!"

"L Drago!" Ryuga called out and he caught the bey in mid air. He growled and looked at Kenta. "The only thing you do for me is waste my time!" The Dragon Emperor closed his eyes and took a deep breath and his aura vanished. He started making his way through to the exit when the dj called after him about there not being a winner between the battle of him and Asami.

"Mr Ryuga! Wait! You never finished your battle with Asami!" the dj yelled.

Ryuga kept walking and answered with a sarcastic, "We'll finish it another time!"

The arena gasped and started freaking out while Asami made her way over to the young green haired kid. "Hey Kenta, I'll join. I'll lend my strength when the time comes ok?"

Kenta's face lit up instantly like it was Christmas morning. Asami couldn't help but smile wide. "Asami are you serious? You'll help Gingka and the others?"

Asami's smile became wider and laughed slightly. "Of course Kenta! It's the right thing to do buddy. The future for everyone is at stake."

"Oh thank you Asami!" Kenta yelled happily and tackled the girl in a massive hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Of course Kenta!" the wolf blader hugged the little boy back and realized what a sweet little kid Kenta was. He had a heart of gold and nerves of steel. That other guy though was another problem. "I'll help you to convince Ryuga too, bud. We'll probably need all of the strength we can get."

Kenta gasped and quickly looked up at Asami. "Ryuga! He's getting away! We need to follow him!" He quickly turned around and raced out of the same exit the Dragon Emperor took while calling out to him. "Ryuga! Wait!"

"Ah Kenta! Wait for me!" Asami ran after her newest friend and found him, in the clearing behind the stadium, standing in front of Ryuga with his arms stretched out.

Ryuga towered over Kenta and was incredibly strong so it made the kid seem even smaller than he was. "Get out of my way kid." Ryuga looked down at Kenta with a blank face but his mannerisms seemed to soften slightly for the kid. But just barely.

"No I won't! You must listen to my request and join Asami and I!" Kenta locked eyes with him. "We need your strength."

Ryuga chuckled and looked at Asami before turning his attention back to Kenta. "Now you have an entourage huh?"

Kenta ignored the sarcastic question and clenched his hands into fists. "This is the only way I can help Gingka in my own special way. I might not be a legendary blader but I will never give up. Battle me Ryuga! If I win, you will listen to what I have to say and help Gingka." Ryuga starred at the green haired boy for not even a second before wordlessly walking around him and into the dessert. "No! I'll keep fighting! Ryuga!" Kenta took out his bey and launcher and aimed it at Ryuga and Asami watched the most amazing thing happen.

In less than a second Ryuga growled and quickly turned around and launched L Drago straight at Kenta in one motion. The massive dragon roared and charged straight at him but before it could hit Kenta, it charged straight for the ground in front of him. The hit kicked up smoke and dirt and Kenta flew towards the rocks.

"Get out of here!" The Dragon Emperor roared and caught his bey. "Next time, I won't go so easy on you!" Ryuga glared at the kid before turning back around and started walking away again. Yup, this was the same old rude Ryuga as a few nights ago.

"Kenta!" Asami called out and ran over to Kenta. "You ok bud?" She held out a hand to help him up, but he refused and got up on himself.

He dusted off his clothes and answered, "Yeah I'm fine. But we need to go! Ryuga is walking that way! I can't give up Asami! This is my mission, to follow and convince Ryuga to join us."

The Wolf blader smirked slightly and kneeled down to Kenta's height. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's my mission now too Kenta. To convince the stubborn dragon emperor to save the world."

* * *

 **Review!**


End file.
